


Solidari-tea

by Scruggzi



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Suffragettes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/pseuds/Scruggzi
Summary: As they enjoy a cup of tea in Jack's kitchen, Phryne learns a little about his mother and her influence on the enigmatic inspector...





	Solidari-tea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr user @hheistt and their gorgeous pic of Jack drinking tea from a votes for women mug. Go check out their stuff it's amazing!
> 
> https://hheistt.tumblr.com/post/184634248851/this-is-the-only-man

 

“That’s a very unusual teacup, Jack.” Phryne observed, looking curiously at the heavy earthenware mug out of which he was cautiously sipping his scalding brew.

“I must say I appreciate the sentiment, although I can’t quite picture you throwing yourself under anyone’s horse for the cause.” She added with a teasing simile.

Jack placed the mug gently back on his kitchen table, rotating it so he could read the familiar 'Votes for Women' slogan afresh, thinking fondly of the woman who had inscribed it.

“It was my mother’s, and she might well have done if she’d had the opportunity.”

Phryne beamed, delighted at this new insight into her inspector’s illusive past. He rarely spoke of his family, but here, taking tea in his kitchen whilst they poured over evidence in their latest case, he seemed less guarded, more at his ease.

It was a compelling look on him.

“She sounds marvellous. Did she make it herself?”

The mug had a solid, handmade look, without the smooth lines of factory pottery or the elegance of artisan craftsmanship. It was the first cup she had seen him hold that didn’t appear dwarfed by his large hands.

“She did, it was one of the first things she made. She would take it to the meetings when I was younger, dragging me along in her wake if my dad was working late and couldn’t watch me.”

“Oh? And were you a willing recruit, inspector?”

“Well I certainty learned early on to never underestimate the tenacity of women. A very valuable lesson in later life as it turned out.”

His look as he saluted her with his mug was wry, but the sentiment was completely serious. For all his irritation at her early attempts to infiltrate his cases, he had rarely underestimated her. Phryne smiled back in appreciation of the compliment.

“I went to a few myself after the war. Mother never cared much for politics but Father was furious about it and that seemed like a good enough reason.”

“I’m sure it did.” Jack’s smile was almost invisible, but somehow still filled with a quiet respect that warmed her more effectively than the hot, sweet tea. “I must say I’m surprised you never jumped under any horses yourself.” He added with a slight, questioning raise of his eyebrows.

“I never really saw the point,” she shrugged. “There were a few politicians I considered pushing under one, but I never had the chance. I did chain myself to the railings outside Parliament though. After mother bailed me out she sent me to Europe in the hopes of keeping me out of trouble. Needless to say it didn’t work.”

“Heaven forbid.”

His eyes were still smiling at her and she allowed herself a few moments to get lost in those deep, blue depths before pulling herself together. It wouldn’t do to get too distracted, not when they had a murder to solve.

She pulled a photograph out of one of the manila folders scattered across the table.

“You know, Jack I think we should look at the husband again. He’s clearly hiding something.”

“Oh?” The inspector drained the last of his tea and reached again for the pot, another creation of his mother’s, this one much more recent but just as solid and dependable. “Well far be it from me to underestimate your instincts Miss Fisher, what did you have in mind?”

The expression on Phryne’s face all but guaranteed that her next suggestion would be omitted from his official report, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret asking the question. He had no intention of admitting it to her, but he rather enjoyed it when she tempted him to break the rules.

Harriet Robinson had been something of a rule breaker herself when she felt the cause was just. She would have loved his unofficial partner in crime, and the joy she had brought into Jack’s life, he was certain of it. She would also have been the first to remind him not to underestimate the tenacity of women, especially ones named Phryne Fisher.


End file.
